brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMime005/Read this Blog Post 'cos it's "Unbelievable, Super Cool, Outrageous
Hey there! Blondwave mentioned me for this tag, so here goes! Also, I hope you all get the reference in the title. Let me know if you did in the comments :P Rules *Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. *Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. *Answer the 13 questions asked to you. *Make 13 questions of your own. *Mention 3 other people. *Tag-backs are allowed. *Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. My Answers 1. Who do you look up to the most, and what qualities do you love about that person? I suppose I look up to my parents the most. Their most appealing qualities would probably be their kindness, humour and intelligence. 2. What’s your biggest fear? Heights. Mostly because heights are synonymous with danger, and I tend to overthink things so my mind always queries the danger (& height) aspect of things. 3. If you had to describe yourself in only three words, what would you choose? What words do you think your friends would choose to describe you? I would describe myself as witty, intelligent, & confident. My friends would probably say I'm serious, a know-it-all, & confident. 4. What’s your all-time favorite memory? The big snow of 2018. 5. If money was no object, what would you buy? I'd buy (& plant) lot's of trees. I'd also put aside some money for university. 6. When was the moment in your life you laughed the hardest? I laugh a lot basically everyday, it would be hard to pinpoint an exact time. 7. What do you do when no one else is around? The stuff I usually do (reading, writing, tech stuff etc.). But if I was listening to music I'd start to very obviously mouth along with the song. 8. What’s one thing most people don’t know about you? Well, I'm a very honest person IRL, so my friends & family know everything about me. Obviously the internet doesn't know a lot about me, but that's a different thing. 9. Do you believe in aliens? Nah, because there's not substantial evidence. 10. What's your earliest childhood memory? IDK to be honest. 11. Who was your very first crush? Kin of embarrased about it, but this guy --> Declan Donnely. Though Luna might be the only who knows about him. 12. What foreign language(s) would you want to master and why? German. I'm already learning it in school anyway. 13. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? I'd probably become a little kinder, I guess. My Questions 1. To you what is football? 2. Do you like otters? 3. Marvel or DC? 4. Favourite dog breed & why? 5. Favourite animal & why? 6. Favourite musical artist? 7. Moon or sun? 8. Have you listened to Taylor Swift's ME! yet? 9. What's the weather doing where you are right now? ^ Yeet, I started to run out of ideas at this point (later than last time for those paying attention). ^ 10. Favourite letter? 11. Favourite number? 12. Would you consider yourself brave? 13. Did you get the reference in the title of this blog post? My Mentions 1. Blondwave 2. StarLegoQueen 3. CreativeCalico Welp, that was fun (again). Thanks for tagging me Blondwave! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag